Conventional fishing bobbers are useful only while there is enough daylight so that they can be seen. Generally, a fisherman can see the bobber go under water when a fish swallows the bait. However, at night when the bobber cannot be seen, it is not of much use. Bobbers with lights are old in the art, but these lack the buoyancy often desired by fishermen.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a fishing bobber with improved buoyancy which has a light for night use.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a fishing bobber with a light that can be selectively turned on or off.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a fishing bobber that is economical to manufacture and durable in use.